1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists a connector for connecting terminals of a semiconductor device such as a central processing unit (CPU) to a test board of an inspection apparatus when the semiconductor device is tested. Such a connector includes multiple probe pins that are made of, for example, a metal and arranged two-dimensionally (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-092803 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-514310). Probe pins are also called pogo pins. A probe pin includes a spring, and can expand and contract lengthwise. One end of a probe pin in the longitudinal direction is brought into contact with a terminal of, for example, a CPU and another end of the probe pin in the longitudinal direction is brought into contact with a terminal of a test board to electrically connect the terminal of the CPU to the terminal of the test board.
When characteristics of two-dimensionally arranged probe pins of a connector are not uniform, the connector may not be able to fully support high-speed transmission.
Accordingly, a connector with two-dimensionally arranged probe pins that supports high-speed transmission is desired.